


I’ll be over here

by Blepbean



Series: Holidays with Fanfictions 2017 [6]
Category: Tythan - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Countdown, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark is drunk idk why, New Years Eve party, New Year’s Eve Kiss, OOC, Party, also I made Ethan into an introvert fight me, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: When Ethan agreed to a New Years Eve Party, it didn’t go exactly as he thought it would.





	I’ll be over here

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, no this is not a song fic. I just listened to the song while writing this, (Here by Alessia Cara)  
> And heyyyy I wasn’t updating this series bc of this, the last ever fanfic of this series. Anyway I hope you guys have a fantastic New Year’s Eve. I’m probably going to end up in my room, reading fanfic. Ok begone child read.  
> (Yo there was a problem with this fanfic that I’ve managed to fix, I’m sorry if it looked weird it should look fine now)

Tyler fiddled around with his phone, the Christmas tree still in the corner of the room. He sneezed as the door swung open. Standing up he went to the kitchen to boil some water.  
“Hey Tyler,” Mark said. Shivering he tapped Tyler on the shoulder. He turned around once he filled the kettle and set it on the stove.  
“We’re throwing a New Years Party by the way, all the others have agreed to it,” Mark said. He bent down to get something under the sink, setting down the party banners which Tyler didn’t think was necessary.  
“I wanted to make sure everyone was OK with the idea,” He said. Mark stood up, taking the banners off the floor he looked at Tyler.  
“Besides you might get lucky and get a New Years kiss,” Mark teased, which made Tyler’s eyes widened.  
”Yeah, I’m OK with it I guess,” Tyler replied. He didn’t make any eye contact with Mark. Ethan entered the kitchen, looking at the two he opened the fridge.  
“OK, I just need to order pizza for tomorrow. We should be fine tomorrow.” Mark winked at him, before turning around. Tyler had to recollect himself, was Mark flirting with him? Does he know about how he loves Ethan? He swore under his breath.  
Mark accidentally bumped to Amy, she gave him a weird look before turning to Tyler. He noticed that the water was boiling, rushing over to see if it didn’t make any spills.  
“What happened?” Amy whispered to Ethan, Ethan grabbed a juice box from the fridge and closed it.  
“I have no idea, but I think something is going to happen tomorrow,” Ethan whispered back. Before looking at Tyler who is probably putting salt in his coffee, because on how flustered he was with the conversation he just had.  
He went up to Tyler, pretending to make tea Ethan looked at him. Obviously he was avoiding him. Ethan raised an eyebrow at him, when he finally noticed he quickly looked away. It was something about what Mark said to him, Amy passed by them, looking at Ethan she made a quick hand gesture which Ethan did back to her.  
“Isn’t it weird that this year is ending tomorrow?” Ethan asked, Tyler knew he was trying to get his attention.  
“Yeah, we had good times,” Tyler replied. He looked at Ethan and smiled.  
“I can’t believe it’s almost over,” Ethan said. Both of them sighed as Tyler left the kitchen, taking the tea with him. Ethan guessed what Mark said to him, until it struck him. No, he couldn’t. He simply laughed at the idea.

 

Mark was going around everywhere, holding a few bottles of beers. Ethan thought that Mark is going to be the first one to be drunk first. His guess was right as Mark almost tripped on thin air. He laughed at him, before a few more people laughed at him as well. He knew Mark can handle his beer, but he looked like he was going to pass out. The party isn’t his preferred environment, in fact not at all. He hated how much people there was and so many problems happen in this kind of parties. He just said he’ll agree because he had nothing better to do, and he regretted it. Still he made him self smaller in the single leather chair he was in. Ethan made himself look like he pretended he was having fun, music he doesn’t listen to blasted through his ears. It’s been two hours since the party started, and shit already happened. He didn’t want to talk to random strangers that just went in, he didn’t know where Tyler, Amy or Kathryn were. And he definitely didn’t want to talk to Mark, Ethan sighed and looked over at the kitchen where Mark was talking to a random chick with blue long hair. 

10:00 PM

Ethan decided he wanted to get out of here, standing up and looking over to the three people on the couch. He swung open the front door and went outside, luckily the snow died down and only small patches were seen not the ground. There was still people outside, a cold breeze went by as he shivered. Several people laughed behind him as he walked to his car, starting the car suddenly Mark opened the front door, with Tyler behind him with his usual disappointing look on his face as he looked at Mark. Ethan quickly got out of his car, rushing over to Mark who was puking on the ground.  
“I thought Mark could handle his drinks?” He asked, looking at poor Mark.  
“Well Mark can be idiotic at parties. And he drank a lot, I didn’t see how much but let’s not think about it,”  
Tyler guided Mark, who was a little tipsy Ethan can see the pain in Tyler’s movement, having to escort him out of the party.  
“Wait,” Ethan walked over to them, who was guiding Mark to the footpath. Tyler turned around and was careful to not let go of Mark.  
“Where are you taking him?” Ethan asked, putting his hands in his pockets he put on his hood.  
“I don’t think the house was a good place for him to rest,” Tyler replied, the street lights illuminated the way.  
“So I figured my house which is a few blocks away was a good place for him to stay.” 

10:30 PM

They were both silent for the rest of the way, sometimes stopping for Mark who almost got run over. Tyler opened the front door, Ethan was holding Mark still, which has proven to be a task. Once the front door was unlocked Tyler had to help Ethan get Mark inside and guide him to a spare room. Ethan sat down in the living room, it was oddly clean, Besides from a few papers that was scattered on the chairs. Rubbing his eyes Tyler sat beside him, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.  
“Why did you come with me? You know you didn’t have to,” Tyler asked. Making sure Ethan knew he was curious.  
“I don’t really like parties, I only agreed to it because I wanted to go and there was nothing better to do, and I shouldn’t have gone,” Ethan replied. He stared at the TV, something about a dog was on the news.  
“I only came because Mark morals gets thrown out of the windows when it comes to parties. One time back in high school, he almost ran into the streets naked,” He said. The voices on the TV was barely audible. Ethan looked at Tyler, before he looked back at him and Ethan quickly turned away.  
“I’ve got nothing better to do, want to spend the rest of New Year’s Eve here?” Tyler asked, he obviously tried to break the tension between them after the moment they just had, Ethan happily agreed. 

11:30 PM

A few bottles of beer and chip packets on the floor later they were laughing at a stupid joke Ethan made, of course they weren’t drunk drunk, unlike Mark they weren’t stupid. Tyler quickly stared at Ethan, laughing uncontrollably, his cheeks hurting from laughing too much. Tyler smiled to him.  
“You look really cute when you’re laughing,” Tyler said. It wasn’t his drunk self talking, it just slipped from his tongue. Ethan quickly stopped laughing and looked at him, flustered Ethan had trouble making words.  
“You must have had too much too drink Tyler,” Ethan teased.  
“I didn’t,” Tyler replied.  
His phone quickly rang, he took out of his pocket. Glad for the distraction he sighed when it was Amy talking on the other end of the line. Tyler put it on speaker  
“Where are you? Is Ethan and Mark with you? Please help us, it’s almost midnight and things go downhill from there,” Amy complained.  
_She sounds so pissed _Ethan mouthed at Tyler, he nodded back in reply.__  
“Yeah I’m sorry Amy, we had to stop Mark from going a little crazy, We’re in Tyler’s house, we’re going back now,” Ethan answered.  
Tyler stood up and opened the door, going outside Ethan followed him.  
“Well please hurry up, Kathryn is already exhausted,” Amy said. Before ending the call Tyler finished locking up the door.  
“Is Mark going to be OK?” Ethan asked as they started talking, the wind picked up and Ethan leaned onto Tyler for warmth. Tyler had to stop himself from jumping, he looked around, sighing as there wasn’t anyone nearby.  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine, we need to hurry back let’s go,” Tyler said. Before holding Ethan’s hand and running.  
“But I don’t want to go back,” Ethan whined. Careful not to trip. Tyler turned around to face him, still running.  
“Don’t worry you’ll be fine, besides I’m coming with you,” Tyler said. He smiled at Ethan and he smiled back. His heart was beating, Ethan didn’t know why. 

____

11:50 PM 

When they got back Ethan was already a mess, the outside of the house didn’t look to crowded. Ethan held onto Tyler as they went through the crowd, opening the door to the living room.  
And Amy was right, it was a mess. People were dancing, music was too loud that Ethan had to block his ears. Cups were scattered all over the floor and someone is crying on the couches. Tyler guided him through the mess. Now Ethan really did hated parties, as they reached the kitchen which took a 30 seconds to get to Tyler he spotted Amy who was cornered in the kitchen. She saw them and waved, before long Ethan’s hand started to get clammy. He hated this, why can’t he just spend New Years Eve alone instead of in this stupid party.  
Tyler noticed Ethan hated to be here, Ethan was suddenly dragged off when Amy said a few words to Tyler. 

_11:55 PM_

“Tyler where the hell are you taking me?” Ethan asked, the crowd is getting to him and the noise was getting to him. He sighed when Tyler opened the door to a spare bedroom. He felt eyes on his back as they entered. He sat down in the edge of the bed, sighing as he heard muted sounds outside.  
“Thank you,” Ethan said. He looked at the carpet. Tyler looked outside the window, the lights from the sky scrapers looked like stars.  
“I knew the noise and people were getting to you,” Tyler replied. He sat down next to Ethan. The atmosphere between them was weird.  
“I couldn’t handle anymore of that anymore, I’m just really tired.” Ethan said, looking at Tyler. 

11:56 PM  
Ethan looked at the clock on the wall, it’s ticking sound was rather calming. Ethan didn’t know why, the muted sounds outside started to get louder and louder. He can smell the beer that still hung in Tyler mouth, he looked down on the ground and leaned onto Tyler. It felt nice, comforting. 

11:57 PM 

“It’s almost 2018, so much has changed,” Ethan muttered.  
“Things changed, things happened,” Tyler muttered.  
“I don’t want it to change,” Ethan said.  
Tyler’s hand suddenly found its way to Ethan’s. His hand felt warm, soft.  
“It’s OK, I’m here. I’ll protect you,” the taller man said. It wasn’t the beer talking, no. It was him. 

11:58 PM 

They heard numbers get called outside the room, starting at 120. Ethan thought it was ridiculous, wanting to change, wanting to move on forward. He didn’t want to, he wanted to stay at the age he was in. He wanted to live freely, not having to care at all.  
“I don’t want it to change,” Ethan muttered. Tears formed in his eyes, he buried himself in Tyler’s chest. The smell of coffee on his clothes and the beer comforted him. Surely Ethan didn’t had much to drink. 

11:59 PM 

Tyler grabbed Ethan’s chin with both of his hand, lifting his chin he wiped Ethan’s tears from his cheeks with his thumb. Tyler looked at Ethan in the eyes, making sure he’ll be there when Ethan needed him.  
“Didn’t I tell you, I’ll protect you,” Tyler said.  
The countdown went to 10, Ethan noticed.  
“10,” Ethan muttered.  
“9,” Tyler joined in.  
“8,”  
“7,”  
Tyler still holding Ethan’s chin, guiding him to get closer to his face, they were only inches away.  
“6,”  
“5,”  
“4,”  
“3,”  
“2,”  
“1,” They said in unison. 

__12:00 PM_ _

Ethan blocked out the muted sounds of cheers and music outside, he only wanted to be with Tyler in this moment. They locked lips, it felt weird to Ethan. Tyler’s lips were soft.  
Ethan pulled out of the kiss, wondering how much he had to drink. They both breathed deeply, before Ethan realised what he had done.  
“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Ethan muttered. Before standing up he felt a hand on his arm stopping him.  
“Wait,” Tyler said. He stood up and let go of Ethan’s arm. Facing him he made eye contact with him.  
“This might me the alcohol talking but,” Tyler muttered.  
"I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you.”  
Tyler grabbed both of Ethan’s hand, holding it between them.  
“Sorry,” Tyler muttered. He held Ethan’s hand near his chest, he can feel Tyler’s heart. Tyler rested his head on Ethan’s shoulder.  
His own heart going the same pace at Tyler’s. He wanted to stay at this moment, he wanted to always be with Tyler. 

“This might be the alcohol talking but,” Ethan muttered. He licked his lips, ruffling Tyler’s curly hair.  
“I love you too, sorry.”  
This made Tyler’s skip a beat. He lifted his head and looked at Ethan.  
“I don’t think the alcohol is talking, Ethan,” Tyler said. Before pressing his lip against Ethan.  
So throwing a party wasn’t such a bad idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that quote was from the fault from our stars, i was like ‘hey why won’t we make this really cheesy’. But the quote was too good to use.


End file.
